I with her, and you with him
by ayano646cweety
Summary: Lembut… Cantik… dan Manis… Aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Tentu saja, karena dia pacar temanku. Dan terlebih lagi, seseorang kembali. Seseorang yang selalu memenuhi hati dan pikiranku.


Kembali hadir dengan pairing UlquiHime!

Karena lagi liburan, Ayano bikin fic ini dengan penuh semangat!

Semoga yang membaca bisa senang dengan fic aneh binti ngawur ini…

Okelah! Jangan lupa, selesai baca langsung review! Oke oke?

.

.

.

Chara : 1. Ulquiorra Schiffer

2. Orihime Inoue

3. Nelliel Tu Oderscvanck

4. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Judul : I wit her, and you wit him

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

Lembut… Cantik… dan Manis… Aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Tentu saja, karena dia pacar temanku. Dan terlebih lagi, seseorang kembali. Seseorang yang selalu memenuhi hati dan pikiranku.

.

.

.

I WITH HER, AND YOU WITH HIM

.

.

.

ULQUIORRA POV

Aku Ulquiorra Schiffer. Murid kelas X.2 SMA Hueco Mundo. Orang bilang jika aku ini dingin dan datar. Aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi tidak untuk hatiku. Hatiku tentu saja tidak dingin dan datar. Kalau tidak percaya, cari tahu saja sendiri.

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa aku pulang dengan 3 orang teman terbaikku. Tapi… mereka semua juga agak miring otak dan perilakunya. Dimulai dengan keahlian gilanya si Szayel, lalu super playboynya si Ggio, dan satu lagi keahliannya bertarung yang ugal-ugalan si Grimmjow. Rambut merekapun mencolok! Kecuali Ggio. Aku baru tau ada cowok rambutnya pink! Dan bahkan biru langit cerah! Kalian bisa tau sendirikan siapa yang memiliki warna rambut aneh itu? Tidak sepertiku yang memiliki rambut hitam legam dambaan para gadis.

"Hei, Kalong! Besok temani aku." Apa kalian tahu nada suara siapa itu? Suara yang membuatku jengkel. Bukan nada permintaan atau ajakan, tapi nada pemaksaan! Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal aku tahu, dia ingin pamer padaku bahwa dia memiliki pacar baru sekarang.

"Kencan. Besok hari minggu. Kau tak punya kerjaan besok. Lebih baik temani aku." Jelasnya yang membuatku agak… pusing. Mana ada kencan minta ditemani. Ya tidak?

"Kencan kok ditemani? Lebih enak hanya berdua saja…" ucap Ggio yang sedari tadi memamerkan senyuman mautnya pada setiap gadis yang lewat. Bahkan nenek-nenekpun juga. Aku malah merinding sendiri melihat senyuman itu. Menjijikkan menurutku. Kalau menurut kalian?

"Biar Ulquiorra iri dan cari pacar baru." Ucap Grimmjow santai yang langsung kuhadiahi tinju di bagian perutnya. Kalau kepala tanganku tidak sampai. Lagipula tidak keras kok. Oh iya, satu lagi hadiah untuk si kucing garong ini, death glare yang mampu membuat gedung hancur berkeping-keping. Percayakah kalian?

"Well well… jika Ulquiorra tidak mau, temani aku saja. Aku mau mengadakan penelitian alami." Ucap Szayel yang sukses membuatku 4x lebih merinding. Kalian tahu? Kakiku sudah dingin!

"Ti-tidak! Terimakasih." Tahukan kalau aku jawab iya. nantinya aku akan menjadi kelinci percobaan anehnya.

.

.

.

Aku menemani Grimmjow menemui pacar barunya yang katanya cantik bagaikan senja di sore hari. Hahhhhhh….. gombal.

"Ulquiorra pencinta kalong, terimakasih telah menemaniku." Ucap Grimmjow kegirangan.

"Cepat naik!" seruku yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil kesayanganku. Aku benci dipanggil kalong!

Kami sampai di sebuah restaurant bernama Ayano Priti. Menurutku itu adalah nama yang sungguh… aneh! Tapi… tempatnya bagus. Kudengar pemilik restaurant ini adalah orang Indonesia dan tinggal di Pekalongan. Dan aku baru tahu bahwa nuansa ini adalah nuansa batik. Hm…. Aku sendiri tak begitu paham tentang batik.

"Dimana pacarmu?" tanyaku.

"Ah! Mungkin belum datang. Kita cari tempat kita dulu. Aku pesan meja no 6." Ucapnya yang daritadi celingak-celinguk mencari nomor meja itu. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Sudah hampir 30 menit kita menunggu." Ucapku yang sudah bosan menunggu.

"Sebenarnya… janjiannya jam 10. Tapi aku memintamu jam 9. Hehehe… aku ingin yang menunggunya. Sebentar lagi dia juga datang." Ucapnya tanpa dosa yang membuatku menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kabar Grimmjow." Sapa suara lembut yang membuatku tersenyum. Ingat! dalam hati saja. Tak akan pernah kutunjakkan senyumanku yang paling manis kepada orang lain kecuali… dia.

"Sudah datang rupanya. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Grimmjow. Gadis itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebalah si kucing biru. 'cantik', itu pikirku.

"Tidak. Aku bersama teman." Jawabnya. 'lembut', pikirku lagi.

"Mana temanmu?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Sepertinya lagi dikamar mandi." Jawabnya lagi. Dan entah mengapa, hatiku terasa… hangat.

"Orihime! Lho? Grimmjow?" ucap seorang gadis yang sepertinya aku kenal suaranya.

"Nel?" ucap Grimmjow yang Nampak kaget. Tunggu! Tadi dia bilang… Nel?

"Ulquiorra…" ucapnya lirih. Jelas ekspresinya kaget. Sama sepertiku.

"Nel…" ucapku.

END OF ULQUIORRA POV

.

.

.

To the next chapter

.

.

.

Behind the scene…

.

.

.

Produser : ayo ayo ayo! Udah siapkan?

All : oke!

Produser : Ggio, cepet ambil posisi!

Ggio : iya.

Produser : action!

Grimmjow : Hei, Kalong! Besok temani aku.

Ulquiorra : Mau kemana?

Grimmjow : Kencan. Besok hari…

Produser : cut cut cut! Aduh Grimmy…. Udah bagus tadi! Kok lupa!

Grimmjow : maaf… hari minngu to hari sabtu. Lupa saya…

Produser : Minggu!

Grimmjow : g usah jerit melengking gitu kale… sakit nih kuping!

Produser : oh…. Kamu mau peran kamu diganti Ichigo, huhh?

Grimmjow : enak aja! Ogah!

Produser : makanya! Nggak usah ngeluh!

Ggio : ayolah… aku pengen cepet-cepet tampil.

Ulquiorra : sabar donk, nang…

Nel : Grimmjow! G boleh lupa lagi! Haram hukumnya!

Grimmjow : rebut amat sih!

Produser : cepet! Ulang lagi. Dari si Ulqui bilang mau kemana.

All : sip!

Produser : action!

Ulquiorra : Mau kemana?

Grimmjow : Kencan. Besok hari minggu. Kau tak punya kerjaan besok. Lebih baik temani aku.

Ggio : Kencan kok ditemani? Lebih enak hanya berdua saja… hai…! Love you girl!

Grimmjow : Biar Ulquiorra iri dan cari pacar baru.

Szayel : Well well… jika Ulquiorra tidak mau, temani aku saja. Aku mau mengadakan penelitian alami.

Ulquiorra : Ti-tidak! Terimakasih.

Produser : ! Ekspresi kagetnya kurang Ulqui sayang…

Orihime : Woooooooiiiiii! dia punya saya!

All : astaghrfirullah….. kenceng bener.

Ulquiorra : hime… tenanglah. Aku tetap milikmu.

Orihime : janji?

Ulquiorra : janji sayang…

Orihime : love you.

Ulquiorra : love you too…

Produser : NGAPAIN KALIAN PELUKAN! KALIAN MAU BUAT DRAMA SENDIRI? JANGAN DISINI! CEPET KEMBALI KE POSISI!

All : (budeg seketika dan dilarikan kerumah sakit setempat. Produsernya juga ikut karena kehabisan suara dan tenaga. Produsernya lagi nangis-nangis gaje tanpa suara. Diketahui siproduser bernama Ayano. Pantesan aja syutingnya ANCUR!)

.

.

.

Oke… komentar dan lain-lain silakan klik tombol biru dibawah.

Maaf teramat sangat maaf, Ayano menerima segala saran dan kritik yang membangun.

Ayano tidak menerima Flame. Jujur, Ayano orangnya cengeng. Tapi bukan berarti Ayano kayak anak kecil.

Fine fine ajah yang mau ngritik, tapi kritikan yang membangun.

Eits…. Bukan berarti kalian mau ngritik rame-ramekan?

Satu lagi. Kalo pernah Ayano mereview karya kalian, dan kalian anggap Ayano ngeflame atau ngebashing, mohon maaf. Tapi Ayano sendiri rasanya nggak pernah melakukan hal itu.

Ayano buat fic ini masih dalam suasana idul fitri, jadi Ayano mau bilang lagi. MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN. MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN.

Dan Ayano akan berusaha agar tidak pernah mengngeflame karya seseorang.

Semangat untukku dan untukmu.

FANFICTION : UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
